Ginerva "Ginnee" Navarre
Information NAME: Ginerva "Ginnee" Annabelle Navarre. AGE: 28 GENDER: Female. JOB/PROFESSION: Retrieval Specialist, Master Alchemist. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Ginnee's taller than average for a Gnome, standing just over three feet in height. Her fiery red hair is always braided and twisted into two tight buns on both side at the back of her head. Her jade green eyes are always in motion, taking in every detail around her. Favoring leather armor for field work, she prefers the freedom of a nice dress when not actively working. PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION: She's generally a cheery person, prefering to see things with a "glass is half full" approach. Although known to be enthusiastically mischievous at times, Ginnee is quick to recognize when a situation needs to be taken seriously. GENERAL NOTES: Raised in a family where both parents are Paladins, a brother and sister are Paladins and a second sister is a Prietess of the Light, Ginnee is a devout follower of the faith as well. She takes time before each meal for a quick prayer, as well as before she turns in for the night. When possible, she attends the main weekly service at the Catherdral of Light in Stormwind with her parents. After a particularly rough night that ended with her mother finding a 14 year old Ginnee asleep in a pram at the front door of their house, she swore off from drinking any type of alcohol. On the middle finger of her right hand, Ginnee wears a gold ring set with a diamond, bracketed by a ruby and an aquamarine. UNUSUAL NOTES: Apart from a handful of basic words, Ginnee can not read, speak or write Gnomish. She was once enrolled at Northshire Abbey to begin training to enter the priesthood, but was expelled within the first week for breaking the nightly curfew three times. SECRETS: Has a nickname known only to her family and closest childhood friends. FAMILY: Her parents, Etienne and Isabeau Navarre, both serve as mentors and trainers to aspiring Paladins at the Catherdral of Light of Stormwind City. Her brother Phillipe is a Lieutenant with the Stormwind Guard. He is currently on assignment, working with the Argent Dawn in the struggle against the forces of the Scourge within the Plaguelands. Nikohl Harrington, the oldest of a pair of twin sisters, is currently living on Theramore Isle. Holding the rank of Lieutenant, she serves as an advisor, one of many, to Jaina Proudmoore. She is married to Paul Harrington and they have three children; Samantha, Paul, Jr. and Stephanie. Kayelee Zilwicki, the younger twin by ten minutes, resides in the port city of Menethil Harbor. Along with her husband Simon, the two of them are part of the staff at the local chapel. They have two children, a daughter named Helen and a son named Anton. History Rescued from the wreckage of caravan found in the region south of the Redridge Mountains, Ginnee was adopted by the couple who found her, Etienne and Isabeau Navarre. Less than a year after being adopted, her new family was forced to flee from Stormwind to the Kingdom of Lordaeron as the forces of the Horde pushed toward the city. Relocating to the City of Lordaeron, she and her siblings were taken in by members of her mother's family. With the end of the Second War, her family was among the first to begin the trek back to Stormwind. Along the journey back to Stormwind, during a stopover in Ironforge, Ginnee encountered members of her Gnomish family. Believing it would be better for her to be raised by her kind and her real family, they requested that the Navarres return her to them. When they were refused, they kidnapped her and tried to return her to Gnomeregan. Finding a way to escape, Ginnee made her way back to Ironforge and her parents. Since then, she has had little to no contact with her family there. For the next few years, Ginnee lead a relatively normal childhood. Her parents treated her no differently than they treated their natural children. It was after their return that she would meet the person who would become her closest friend, a Human boy named Harry Evans. Although he was two years older than Ginnee, they became fast friends and were vitually inseparable. Along with their circle of friends, they earned a reputation as troublemakers. As they got older, their relationship took a romantic turn as they saw themselves as a couple. At the age of 17, Harry enlisted with the Stormwind Army and deployed to Lordaeron to aid them with some strange occurances. Before he left, he gave Ginnee the diamond ring she wears on her right hand as a promise to return to her safe and sound. Six months later, she received a letter telling her that he and his patrol had disappeared. At first, she dealt with the grief of his loss by retreating from everyone, including her family and friends. But she came to the conclusion that Harry wouldn't want her to be like that and she slowly come out of her depression. Hoping to turn a hobby into a career, she got a job with Maria Lumere at her shop, Alchemy Needs. While working at the shop, she was approached by a recruiter for SI-7. Balking at the idea of becoming an assassin, she was drawn in by the prospect of espionage work. Keeping it a secret from her parents, she joined the next batch of trainees. When she completed training and began working for SI-7 full time, she knew it was time to tell her parents about her new career. Her mother was understanding about her decision, but her father was not. The resulting row ended with Ginnee storming out of the house. It would not be until the Third War was raging that she and her father would see each and get the chance to set things right between them. With the Burning Legion vanquished and the Third War over, Ginnee left SI-7. She went back to work at Alchemy Needs and finished her training there, earning the rank of Master Alchemist. Current Events Ginnee keeps busy these days by contracting out her services as a retrieval specialist and an alchemist. She also takes time to collect herbs that she sends back to Alchemy Needs. And during a recent "trip" to the Scarlet Crusade-controlled city of Tyr's Hand, Ginnee encountered a member from the undead faction known as the Forsaken within the bowels of the Scarlet Cathedral. A Forsaken she recognized, her Harry. Working together, they escaped from Tyr's Hand and made their way to Light's Hope Chapel. The two of them now meet regularly at neutral outposts across Azeroth. Resources *Ginnee's Journal*